


I Run to You

by Shadowwolf2579



Series: Songs of the Heart [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwolf2579/pseuds/Shadowwolf2579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinta has just joined the guild, and has been there for a few months. In this time, she has managed to find a well trusted and good friend in Laxus Dreyar. As time goes on the bond between them grows and might possibly bloom into something more, but for now secrets that are kept need to be set free andbonds of true trust must be set. </p><p>This is just a small prequel starting out when Kinta first joined fairy tail or not long after. It goes though a few days just giving a taste of how their relationship is now. There will be another series coming later that will be set in present time. For now this is set in the past, when Laxus is still in his teen years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Argument

**Author's Note:**

> This story will kinda follow some of the fairy tail storyline but not relaly. In other words there will be some parts that are from the series, but for the most part the story will be on it's one track crossing over a few senses fro mthe anime.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

"So tell me, boy." Makarov's voice could be heard from down the hall. The sound drowning out the soft. almost soundless, footsteps of Kinta Vulnix. Hearing the master's voice had made her come to a complete stop anyway though. She had been heading for the room up ahead, but decided it might not be the best time to enter now.

Makarov, the guild's master, was in the room straight ahead, and talking to someone, rather seriously from his tone. She went to turn around, trying to be as quiet as she could be, last thing she wanted was to catch his attention and be blamed for easedropping. Though at the master's next words, it had made her freeze in place.

"Why aren't you perticipating in the Fantaisa parade with us?" Makarov had asked. Who wouldn't want to be in the parade? Kinta wondered. This would be her first year to see it, and she had heard such wonderful things about it. She was more then excited for the night. So who wouldn't want to join in on the fun?

Kinta was new to Fairy Tail. She was found and saved by the guild's master, yup! The very same one in the room ahead. Makarov took her in, healed her up, and allowed her to join his guild, his family. She had been hesitent at first, but then decided to accept his offer. She had been in Fairy Tail for almost ten months.

"Why should i? No one will even care if i'm there or not." A familiar voice spoke up. Kinta felt her heart skip a beat at hearing the new person speak. The voice up ahead had belonged to her newly found best friend, Laxus. She had met him when she first arrived at Fairy tail. To be honoest, at first she was scared of him, and Laxus acted like he hated her. Kinta still remembered the first time they met, like it was just yeaterday.

~~~Flashback~~~

"She's been here for a month and she doesn't want to talk?" Lisanna asked looking up at her sister.

"That is what the master said. He said to give her time and she will come around." Mira explained.

"I bet she is just scared of you." Erza said looking ot Mira.

"What? I think you got it all wrong. I think she is really scared of you!" Mira glared back.

"And She gets onto us for fighting." Gray muttered sitting in a chair not far off.

"I'm gonna get her to speak." Natsu said walking past the group and over to the little hole in the wall. He leaned down spotting a little orange tail with a white tip slicking out. He grinned and grabbed it. "Gotcha'" He said pulling her out of her safe spot.

Kitna squeaked and yelped as she scrambled her paws along the hard ground trying ot stay in her hole. She failed. She was pulled into the air and hands were on her in no time. She cried and yelped and barked doing all she could to get free. 

"Hey hey, we just want to be friends. No one is gonna hurt ya" Natsu smiled at her, before getting hit on the head by Erza. 

"You idiot, gramps said to leave her alone!" Erza scolded him. 

Natsu had dropped Kinta and rubbed his head. "Owww, Hey that hurt!" Natsu shouted at Erza.

Meanwhile Kinta darted off hurrying to get away. She wasn't looking where she was going nad ran right into someone. They bent down and pickedh er up. She trmbled as she closed her eyes and whimpered.

"Hey, You're alright." A deep voice spoke. Kinta slowly opened her eyes to look up at the man holding her. She knew him, he was the one who brought her food and water each morning, and night. "See, not so bad?" He spoke in a tone only she could hear as he held her to him. Kinta flicked her tail before looking around the guild. She hadn't let anyone touch her since she came here, nor has she ever spoken to anyone.

"Their just loud." Laxus grumbled as he carried her back to her hole and knelt down. "There." He told her placing her back on the ground. Kinta hurried over to her hole and crawled into it, before turning aorund to poke her head out at him. "Feel safer there?" He asked her reaching out to try petting her. She ducked her head back into the hole before watching him from the inside. Slowly she poked her head back out and lnuzzled his hand quickly before going back into her hole for safety.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Laxus had worked with her slowly every day since. The food and water job had been left to him by Makarov. Sometimes Kinta wonders if Makarov hoped for Laxus and Kinta to get close. Perhaps he thought that she would be good for Laxus, or him her...or maybe she was over thinking things. She shook her head to clear the memory as she picked back up on the converstation.

"No one calls me Laxus, i'm only Makarov's grandson, i don't get credit for anything. It's just expected of me because my grandpa's the guild master!" Laxus was finishing what sounded like a rant. Kinta flinched at his tone though, and closed her eyes.

Why was she so scared? It was just the master, and Laxus. Both wouldn't hurt her. She knew that. taking in a deep breath to try and help calm herself. Holding it for a moment she soon let her breath out in a slow, soft, and shaky sigh, opened her eyes, staring in the direction of the room that held the two Dreyars.

Kinta knew why she was so nervous, and she knew that she needed to get over it. She needed to stop fearing things that had happened in her past, and to move forward, but it was easier said then done. Kinta continued to stare at the room ahead, as she tried to decide what to do. Should she leave the two to work out their issues, or should she go, and try to comfort Laxus? Instead of doing either, Kinta stood there with her back pressed to a wall, shaking.

"Ahh, so that's what this is." Makarov said matter of factly. "You're feeling over looked. Do you honestly belive that most people in the world feel like they get the credit they deserve?" Makarov aske.

"It was bad enough just living in your shadow, Why did you have to go, and make things worse?" Laxus asked. Kinta blinked, confused. What did the master do to make it worse? It was then that Kinta realized that Laxus' voice sounded like he could cry. She felt even worse now, and really wanted to go help calm him, but found that she couldn't get her trembling legs to move. 

Kinta was not the bravest soul, She had come from a horrible life, one that she has refused to speak of to anyone. In Kinta's mind, if she didn't speak of her past, then the memories would just go away. Her plan has not worked yet, but she still has hope that one day it will. People shouting, or those who are angry, scare Kinta. Laxus learned this early on, maybe that was why he always tried so hard not to get mad around her.

"Because Ivan." Makarov began. "What your father did caused great harm to Fairy Tail." Makarov said calmly.

"Okay.." Laxus replied. Kinta sighed in relief, thinking it was over, but more words came. "So maybe he made a few stupid mistakes, but who hasn't? He's still your own flesh and blood, right? He's still your son!" Laxus shouted. Kinta flinched, and pressed her back harder into the wall. 

"Flesh and blood are not any member who would endanger the lives of his own brotherin-" Makarov raised his voice. Kinta heard light footsteps, and she guessed one of them was walking. From the sound of it she would guess the master. "-Must be bannished without exception." The master continued. "That's how our predecessors have preserved this guild over the years. it's the way Fairy tail has always worked." Makarov seemed to be done with his small speech.

"Why don't you just kick me out too, huh? That way i can go join his new guild. So me and my dad could work together!" Laxus replied. Kinta's heart, that had been racing to beat out of her chest, now suddenly seemed to stop at those words. Was he gonna leave? "And we'll both take you down!" He shouted again. Kinta's eyes widened at this. 

"He's gone, and established a new guild?" Makarov asked. "Where is he? If you know where Ivan is you must tell me." Makarov seemed worried. "At once" He added. 

More footsteps, this time heavier, and Kinta knew they belonged to Laxus. "like you give a crap, you can go try and find him yourself" Laxus said before walking again. She guessed away.

"Please Laxus, Ivan left with information that could be-" Kinta tuned it out at this point. She had realized the footsteps were getting louder, and growing closer to her They soon stopped, and she relaxed long enough to hear Laxus say something about surpassing his grandfather and then Makavrov would live in his shadow. 

 

The footsteps started up again, and she quickly tried to make a run for it, only managing to trip over her own feet in the panic. She closed her eyes as she waited for her body to hit the ground, but it didn't. Something had grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her back up to her feet. Before she could say a thank you, she found herself being dragged along though the guild hall.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to see Laxus leading her outside, and away from the guild hall. She whiimpered softly "I-I'm s-sorry, i-i didn't mean t-to h-hear. I-i" She was shaking like something terrible.

Laxus gave a heavy sigh, and moved his hand from her shoulder. "So you did over hear?" He asked, his voice was deep and a bit rough, but no anger in it, bitterness yes, but not anger.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered timidly, and going to back away from him, though she stopped when she saw his hand lift up. Closing her eyes preparing for pain that never came. Slowly opening her eyes once more when she felt her hair being ruffled before watching his arm move to wrap around her and pull her close to his side.

"it's alright. I'm not angry with you." He told her, his voice much calmer then when he spoke last. Though she could tell he was trying to force it to be that calm. 

Kinta had grown on him, and had become speicla to him. He didn't like her much at all when she first came to the guild, exspecially when his grandfather had given him the job of taking care of her. Feeding her and watering her each day. Though it was that very same job that had allowed him to see that she was not weak, but scared, and scared-up as well. This made him curious of course. Though she never spoke about what she did nor where she came from before fairy tail. Matter of fact the topic seemed to set her more on edge then anything. So he left that alone for the time being. 

As months went by, he got to know her more and more, and the more he learned about her, the more he liked her. Now she was something speicla to him, and he was very protective over her. She was one of the only people that saw him for who he was, what he did, and didn't refer to him as Makarov's boy. Half the time she even forgot the two were related.

Shifting blue-gren eyes down to the female curled into his side, he could see, and feel she was trembling in fear. Fear he caused. She was scared and it was hit fault. Damn why did she have to be there during all that? Though as he looked down at her his eyes softened a little. 

Being with Kinta changed Laxus, not in a large way, but in small things. He was much softer around her, calmer, more playful, he laughed, and smiled more. He also just found himself relaxing around her, letting his guard down when it was just him and her. Laxus would do anything for Kinta. A few months ago he didn't quite understand why that was, but now he knew. He loved her. "Kinta, listen." He spoke softly. When Kinta looked up at him he continued. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Kinta blinked a few times, she was a little confused. "Oh, i-it's alright.." She replied, trying to keep her voice from studdering, and failed. 

"No, it's not!" Laxus' words came out a bit stronger then he wanted them to. He was still a bit heated from the fight earlier with his grandfather, and now upset that he scared Kinta. Seeing her flinch at his tone he used, didn't help. He tightened his arm around her, and kept her close. A silent apology. 

Looking down at her, she was much shorter then he was. Much smaller, and when compared to him, she looked so breakable and fraile. That was another reason that drove him to protect her. "Your trembling, and tripping over your words. Kinta, i know you. I know you're scared." He looked away, knowing he had been the one who scared her. 

"I will be alright Laxus. I promise. I just need some time to relax is all, to be honoest i'm hungry. i-if you want we could.." She trailed off. Kinta rarely suggested things to do, nor did she tell others what to do. It had sometime to do with her past. 

Laxus caught on. "There is a small cafe i know that is not far from here. they are pretty good, you might like it. They have some fish.." He offered, knowing she loved seafood. 

She nodded "Sounds perfect. Thank you." She reached up, and touched his arm, that was around her shoulders. He looked down at her, and blinked, what did she want? Did she want him to remove his arm? 

"What?" Laxus asked.

Kinta looked a bit nervous. "I-i just...I-I wanted t-to.." She couldn't seem to get the words out.

Laxus sighed softly "Kinta, i won't hurt you, You are safe to ask, or do what you want, alright?" He asked her. 

She slowly nodded, and moved her hand down his forearm, and grabbing his hand. Laxus was shocked at this, but moved his arm from around her shoulder, being careful not to hurt her, before he let his arm hang at his side, wrapping a larger hand around her smaller one. 

"Not so hard, see?" He asked rather smugly. A smirk on his face.

Kinta just rested her head on his shoulder as they walked towards the cafe place. Kinta couldn't wait to get something to eat. She was starving, and if this place had fish, then she really couldn't wait.


	2. The Small Cafe

The cafe was absolutely stunning. Kinta stood in the entery way that lead into the dinning area. It had tile flooring where she was standing, but it changed into wood flooring inside the dinning area. There was large windows, with rather elegant designs around the edges. Each table was round, wooden, and held a small basket of fake flowers that looked almost real. The only reason she knew they were not was because her nose was telling her so.

Though the place was beautiful, it wasn't the reason Kinta stopped. Kinta had stopped at the enterance having spotted the groups of people in the room, making her a bit more nervous now. She gave a slight jump when she felt a hand placed on either shoulder. She looked up to see blueish-green eyes staring down at her.

"What's wrong?" Laxus asked in a hushed tone.

"I uh..do-o we sit ours-selves?" Kinta asked looking back ahead at the people and slowly backing up into Laxus, pressing her back to his chest to give her a feel of safety.

"Yeah. Why don't you pick us out a table?" He offered. Kinta slowly shook her head at his words. He frowned at this. Looking up he noticed the groups of people and figured that was why she was nervous. He scanned hte area quickly before nodding his head to a table in the far corner with no one at it. "Over there." He told her.

Kinta looked over to where he nodded to and she began to walk that way, Laxus keeping behind her til they got to the table. She sat down on one side and he moved to sit on the other side facing her, picking up his menu to read over it. Spotting something he lifted his head up and smiled to her. "They also have ribs here, If i am not mistaken you like them, right?" He asked, though the look on his face told anyone he knew he was right.

Kinta gave a little nod. "Yeah, I do." She replied looking down at her menu. "B-But i-if it is o-okay with you...i-i really w-want fish." She said a bit timidly.

Laxus was back to looking at his menu, but his eyes closed as he let out a soft sigh. "Kinta," He spoke her name to get her attnetion. "We've been over this. I don't care what you eat, or what you don't eat." He told her lowering hi menu to look at her. "And you don't have to be so scared of me. I'm not gonna hurt you." He had been trying to work on her studdering for a while now, and it has gotten better, but still not good.

Kinta gave a soft nod to show him she understood, though it was much harder to do, but she kept trying, she didn't want ot fear anymore, but she couldn't seem to shake the fear. Her eyes were skimming over the menu now trying to find the fish Laxus had claimed they had, though she was having no such luck. "Laxus are you sure they have fish?" Kinta asked in a shy tone.

"Yeah." He answered, as he folded his menu having found what he wanted.

"Where is it?" She asked.

Laxus reached over, and gently took her menu from her hands, and placed it on the table infront of her. He then pointed to a section that listed off a few different types of fish. "Here." He replied. She nodded, and started to read. "Also.." He got her attention once more. He leaned over, and read a little upside down before moving his finger to another place. "This is a two meat combo. The list here shows what you can combind. You can have fish and ribs if you want that." Laxus explained.

"Thank you, Laxus." She said, before going back to reading the fish section.

He moved to sit back down, and shrugged. "No problem." 

Kinta frowned after reading over the other section he told her about. "The two meat combo is much more exspensive then the fish." Kinta said softly.

"If you want that then get it." Laxus told her, leaning back in his chair. "I'm paying." He added.

Kinta gave a soft whimper as she shook her head. "I would feel terrible."

Laxus watched her and couldn't help smirking to himself. He found Kinta's arguing was rather..comical? She tried, though she spoke softly, coward away, and if anyone rose thier tone at her she would surrender and give up. She wasn't much of one to argue. Though she tried with him sometimes. Sometimes he would let her win, hoping it would give her more comfindence. So far he hadn't seen much of a change, but it had only been a few months.

"If i remember right last time we were out, you paid before i could even get to it. My turn." He told her with an almost smug look on his face, knowing he won this already.

Kinta looked back down at her menu. "Alright. I think i will get the ribs, and baked cod then." She paused for a moment before blurting out. "If that is fine with you." She saw him nod before she went on. "So what are you getting?" She asked. 

Why did she always have to have his approval for picking out food? He would understand if it was price wise, but she did it even when she was paying. He wondered if it went back to her fear of males, but once again he never asked. Laxus focused his blueish-green eyes on her. "The chicken and beef combo." He replied.

"That's it?" She asked. "I figured you would order a larger meal then that." She giggled a little. Laxus could eat alot.

Laxus couldn't help the soft smile that tugged at his lips at hearing her giggle. It was cute. "I am also getting three extra large side items." He added. "And desert." He added. Though before Kinta could answer the server came over.

"Hi! I'm Ashley, I will be your server for this wonderful evening! Can i start you guys out with something to drink?" She asked. Laxus ordered a water, and Kinta got a tea. Ashley wrote them down before Laxus gave the food orders. She wrote them down too, and left going to put the order in. 

"I don't think i've ever been to this place before." Kinta began, trying to start a conversation with Laxus now. Kinta had started to look around the place now to explore with her eyes. She could hear a song playing in the back ground, but the sound was too faint for her to tell any details about it.

"I've been here a few times." Laxus was still leaning back in his chair, as he watched her. Kinta and him were about the same age. She was seventeen and he was eight-teen. Though due to her size Kinta looked much younger then she really was.

Kinta was small framed, slim, and if he had to guess slightly underweight from where she needed to be. Her skin was soft, and smooth for the msot part, though there was scars that littered her skin here and there. Most hidden in her human form. True he never saw her naked, but he did see them in her fox form. Kinta's hair was long going down a little past her shoulders, the hair was soft, straight and had little to no fly aways. Her hair was a light orangish brown in coloring with black tips at the ends. Her eyes however was what stood ou the most to him. Something most called odd, but he found they were..fitting for her. Her left was a light blue and hte right was a bright orange.

Kinta was beautiful to him. He might not have admited it outloud, but he couldn't deny that he liked her, alot. Perhaps that was another reason he was so protective over her.

"Who's that?" Kinta suddenly asked, drawing Laxus out of his thoughts.

"Who's who?" Laxus asked. 

"There." Kinta pointed out the window at someone in the distance. 

Laxus sat up in his chair the right way now as he looked to where she was pointing. The person was getting closer, and soon Laxus realized who it was. He gave a soft smile at this. "It's just Bickslow." He told her.

Kinta watched Laxus lean back in his chair once again. It was at this time their drinks were brought to them. Laxus picked up his water and took a sip from it. Kinta was now deep in thought. "Bickslow..." She whispered out as if she was trying to think of who he was.

Laxus sat his drink down and looked at Kinta. He then realized she was trying ot think of who Bickslow was. He chuckled. "Bickslow. He is a part of my team." Laxus explained. He watched her blink then her face went to an expression that told him she couldn't belive she had forgotten. His chuckle had turned into a laugh at this point. He reached over, and ruffled her hair. "Hey, It happens to everyone, Don't worry." He told her. 

"I-i guess so. I-i am still trying to place names with faces. i would think i would know most of them by now.." Kinta frowned.

Laxus shook his head at this. "It's only been ten months. You haven't even met everyone in fairy tail. You also don't really talk to many others in the guild. So don't go worring about it, alright?" He asked. He then looked up back to the window. He didn't see Bickslow there anymore. So he looked around. Soon he spotted Bickslow walking though the door of the cafe. Laxus pulled his hand back from Kinta, and sat back down placing his hand on the table beside his drink. 

"Hey, Laxus?" Kinta asked in a shy tone.

This got Laxus' attention, and made him look over to her. What had he done to get that tone? Why was she acting so shy now? "Yeah?" He asked, keeping his eyes on her, and every so often looking over towards the enterance where Bickslow was talking with someone. 

"I-i w-w-was wo-wonderi-ing i-if-" She was cut off by his finger to her lips. 

"Kinta, I can't understand you when you studder. Try it again, kay?" He asked her in a gentle tone.

She nodded "I-i was wondering if..." She paused to take a deep breath to keep from studdering. "Well i-i just wanted to know..." Kinta wasn't sure how to word it at this point.

"Kinta." Laxus spoke her name. "Close your eyes, and breath." He told her. 

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she was told, before she let it out in a long sigh. She then opened her eyes, and decided to just blurt it all out in one go. "Are you really leaving the guild?" She asked before she cringed, as if he was gonna hite her.

Laxus blinked seeing this before he shook his head, and sighed. He reached forward, and grabbed his drink. He took a few sips of it. He soon put it down seeing she was now staring at him. "No. I was just upset is all.." He answered. "Kinta, just forget about that, alright? I want you to relax, and forget that argument you heard. I don't want you stressing over something-" He was cut off. 

"B-B-but if you leave.." She seemed like she was gonna start crying. 

Laxus shook his head. "Hey, I'm not leaving, so no waterworks." He told her. He had seen her cry two other times, and each time it put him on edge, not with her, but with whoever or whatever made her upset. He didn't like seeing her hurt. 

"I think you are an amazing wizard." She whispered. 

Laxus stared at her for a moment, before he shook his head. "No need to suck up to me."

"No, i'm not i just.." She looked away. 

He smiled as he watched her. "It's alright, Kinta, thank you. I am glad you think so." He told her. She looked up at him, and gave a small smile. it was something he could work with. It was then he heard footsteps that got his attention, looking over he saw Bickslow walking over towards them. 

"Hey Laxus, And Kinta, looking good today girly." Bickslow greeted with a smirk.

Laxus didn't miss the slight start that Kinta gave when Bickslow spoke. Poor thing didn't even notice him there. She really was easy to sneak up on, and that was sad with her being a fox. He would think her senses were a bit stronger. He mentally shrugged the thought, and turned to Bickslow. "Hey Bickslow." He greeted back. 

Kinta gave a soft hello as she got up, and moved from her chair and moved to another one that was right beside Laxus, scooting closer to him. 

Bickslow smiled as he sat down in Kinta's old seat, and pushed her drink towards her. "I see you are still a jumpy little fox as usual." He joked a bit. Bickslow knew she had a fear of males, and Laxus was working with her on that, so he took no offense by the girl moivng away from him. 

Laxus watched Kinta move. He was glad Bickslow knew she didn't mean any harm by her moving away. Heck it took about three months til Kinta would even touch Laxus or allow him to put his hand on her shoulder. She was slowly opening up, Though it pissed him off to think what might have happened to her to make her this way, and who might have done this to her. "So what are you here for Bickslow?" Laxus asked, pulling the attention off of Kinta.

Bickslow smiled as he looked to Laxus. "Nothing really, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Bickslow shrugged. "Freed was worried about you, and told me to come check on you. He told me about you having some problems with your-" He was cut off.

"You can stop right there." Laxus cut in. "I'm fine, and i just don't want to talk about this right now." Laxus looked to Kinta out of the corner of his eye to see her lay her head down on the table. She had laid her head next to his arm, that was resting on the table. Her cheek pressed against his forearm. 

Bickslow nodded, catching Laxus' silent meaing to his words. Which were 'not infront of Kinta.' "Understood, Either way, The Freed thought it would help get your mind cleared if we took a job." Bickslow went on avoiding the subject of the argument between the two Dreyars. 

Laxus thought about this. A job sounded like it would fun, and it would clear his mind. He had been iching to get out, and go somewherefor a while. "Ya know that sounds like a-" Laxus stopped, He had drifted his gaze over to Kinta, to see her looking at him with her bi colored eyes. They held a hint of sadness in them. Something that caught him right away. Did she want him to stay? He sighed, and looked back to Bickslow. "A great idea, but i think i will pass this time." He told him. "Maybe in a few days we can take a job." Laxus offered. That would give Kinta plenty of time to calm down. He was beginning to think that she was scared he would try to leave. He knew he could prove to her in a few days, that he was staying. He was sure of this. 

"Alright, if you're sure then." Bickslow said, before seeing the food come. "Ah, i am sorry i interupted your dinner, I will talk to you later Laxus, And Kinta..make sure you keep him in line." He teased. Kinta slowly nodded, and watched him get up to leave. 

Once out of hearing range Laxus leaned over, and whispered into her ear "I'm not gonna leave you for good, you know that right?" He asked. She whimpered softly, but gave a nod. Laxus sighed and pulled away as their food was placed infront of them. Kinta staied where she was, She didn't want to move, and Laxus wasn't gonna force her to.

After Bickslow left and the food got there, the two began to eat. Though while they did so it remained pretty quiet between the two. Normally Kinta would have started, or tried to start another converstation. Did he really upset her? Was she really that scared he would leave?


	3. The Perfect Spot

The street they took to go to his house was empty, and kind of dark compared to the streets in the distance. Kinta had been following behind Laxus, though her attention not on him, no, insteadi t was on the streets in the distance. They were lite up, colorful lights could be seen from where she was, and cheers and laughter and music. 

_The parade_ She remembered a bit sadly. She had stopped to look at the lights and such, and so when she looked back towards Laxus he was already a good ways infront of her, saying something about what they could do. Kinta frowned knowing he made his point clear earlier that he didn't want to go to the parade, she looked back to the distanct street then whined as she decided to hurry up and catch up with Laxus.

Laxus didn't hear anything from Kinta when he spoke so he looked over his shoulder to see her heading after him. He didn' think he was walking too fast for her. Why did she look sad? "You alright?" He asked.

"I uh..y-yeah." She replied as she reached him. "So wh-what are we gonna do now?" She asked looking up at him.

"That was what i asked you." He replied looking back ahead as he began to walk again. "I've got a lacrama vision if you want to go to my place and wach tv, i might have cards or something if you want to play a game.." He listed off not looking back at her.

Kinta hummed as she looked over her shoulder, the sound soft and almost not audiable. She gave a sigh and looked back at him, staring at his back. "Laxus?" She asked a bit nervously.

"Hm?" Laxus stopped once more to look over his shoulder at her. She wasn't looking at him. When he lookedb ack at her, he saw her gaze drop andl ook down at her hands taht she was playing with. She was nervous, but why?

"I-if it is a-alright with you i would..i would like to go to the...you know.." She looked off to the side. "Parade." She finished in a soft tone.

Laxus blinked at her for a moment before he remembered. This would be her first time to see it. "You sure?" He asked turning to face her.

"Ye-yeah." She replied with a slight nod still not lifting her gaze to meet his. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to give him time to think on the matter, before letting it out slowly.

"I suppose i can take you." He muttered looking off to the side.

Kinta cheered up at this. "Oh really? Thank you Laxus! Thank you!" She cheered as she rushed forward to hug him and nuzzle her head into his chest. Laxus was a bit shocked at the action. Kinta never did this before. He gave a soft smile as he realized he had been making a difference with her.

"Alright alright, lets get going then. We need to move quickly if we plan to get a good spot." He told her as she let go of him. She nodded and he began to walk leading the way. Kitna was keeping up with him now with no problem what-so-ever.

As they walked, Laxus looked ahead. He knew a perfect spot for them to go, one that would give them a great view, and let Kinta keep her back away from a crowd of people. Give her a safe place so she didn't worry about having to watch people around her, instead of watching the parade. 

Kinta, who was rather happy at this point, had moved from walking behind him to moving beside him, she had reached out to take his arm gently, she looked up at him and when he didn't jerk it back she wrapped her own arms around it and hugged it to her chest. She rested her head against his upper arm as she closed her eyes and gave a soft smile.

Laxus looked down at Kinta feeling her hug his arm and rest her head on his upper arm. Looking down at her though he spotted a content smile, and rather peaceful expression. He had been glad ot see that, she hadn't looked that much at ease all day.

Looking back ahead at the path, Laxus was thinking of stuff he let Kinta get away with, though he rarely let others even think about doing. For example, Laxus hated being clung to and climbed on, but when it came to Kinta, he found he didn't really care much. She was different and that meant she got speicla treatment compared to others.

The path they were taking would had lead them to Fairy Tail, and that was where Kinta thought they were going, though when Laxus took a turn onto another street only to walk a few paces on it before turning onto yet another stone street, Kinta found herself rather confused.

"Laxus?" Kinta spoke soflty, her tone a question as she looked up at him through bi colored orbs.

"Yea, What is it?" Laxus looked down at her when he spoke.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To watch the parade, isn't that what you wanted?" Laxus asked her.

"Y-Yeah, but i me-mean..Fairy tail is back there." Kinta said looking down as she closed her eyes.

Laxus shook his head. "There is a better spot up this way. Not much further." He told her as he turned down off of the street thwy were on and came back onto the main street where the parade would be held. Looking around Kinta could see the streets were crowded with people. Laxus began to walk pulling her along over to an empty bench and sitting down, pulling her down to sit beside him, moving his arm to rest it along the back of the bench and behind her. 

"The short cut we took avoided walking us through all those people." He told her nodding over to the gathered mes that would be hard to get through. Kinta looked over and gave a nod. She was rather glad he took her along hte short cut now.

The parade had started not long after they had found their spot. Kinta watched as large, colorful floats passed by infront of them. Kinta's eyes grew big with excitment as she spotted the members from Fairy Tail on the floats, and using different types of magic. The whole sight was just breath taking to her. It was more beautiful then she could have ever imagined. Giving a soft smile, as she leaned into Laxus' side, watching all the different members show off their magic, and floats.

Gray, a younger mage then herself, was on a float he had made, it was ice themed and his magic seemed to add the last touch to make it sparkle and shine just right. Not far behind him was Natsu, a young mage about the same age as gray, and a fire user. His float had a dragon theme and he was working with Happy, a blue cat with wings, to make his float even more special.

Erza had her own, and it was no less beautiful then the first two. Hers was much harder to decribe though, hers delt with her fighting styles and weapons. A breath taking sight, and a talented mage for her age, she was not older then Natsu and Gray, or so Kinta thought.

Laxus was leaned back agaisnt hte stoen bench, his eyes watching the floats go by, though he wasn't too amused. However from the corner of his eye he spotted Kinta's expressions and each one seemed to amuse him more then the last. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea. At least she made it entertaining for him, and he made her happy.

As Mirajanes, Lisannas, and Elfman's float went by, Laxus noticed Kinta turn to look up at him. "I bet your magic would be amazing to see on a float." Kinta told him with excitment lacing her voice.

Laxus chuckled slightly at hearing this, and here he thought no one would notice if he wasn't in the parade. "Maybe next year i'll join, and show off my magic for you." He then looked down at her. "Or we could make a float together." He offered. He wondered if she would be alright with that much attention on her. 

"That sounds like it would be fun, but i think i would perfer watching. I don't really have any pretty magic like that." She said, looking ahead at the next float, Cana's, she used card magic and it was just as stunning as the rest. The one after that held some of the older wizards that she didn't know, but thier magic was still pretty breath taking.

She frowned. the only magic she really knew was how to change into a fox, and use claws and fangs..did that count as magic? She didn't think it would, and surely it wasn't as pretty as everyone elses in the guild.

Laxus smirked a little. "You are an adorable little fox. Teach you a few tricks, and we can come up with something." Laxus offered. He was trying to cheer her up.

Kinta blushed slightly hearing his words, but nodded in reply. Maybe he could make lightning rings and she could jump through them, or something. She smiled at this thought. "Thanks." She whispered as she snuggled closer to his side. Laxus just nodded, moving his arm to wrap around her, as he watched the last few floats go by. 

The last float was his grandfathers, and Laxus narrowed his eyes as he looked off to the side, refusing to watch the old fool. Why couldn't people just forget who Laxus was related to. It would make things much eaiser on him that way.

Laxus turned to look to Kinta to see she had fallen asleep. He smiled rather proudly to see she was cuddled into his side as she slept. All bitterness from seeing his grandfather forgotten at seeing her sleeping form. He looked back up, and watched as people began to clear the streets. He waited a little while, til the streets were more cleared of people, before he moved and got up. He turned and picked up the now sleeping Kinta, holding her in his arms as he began to head back to his place. 

He looked down at her when he felt her move. Looking down at her now, he noticed she buried her face into his chest. He couldn't help the warm smile that crossed his lips, the emotion reaching his eyes at seeing this. She was so adorable when she slept. Pulling his gaze away from her, he looked back up and straight ahead. He was glad she was part of Fairy Tail. She always seemed to bring out a soft side in him, and help calm him somehow.


	4. A Night of Fright

Kinta stayed asleep all the way back to Laxus' house. Once there he managed to open the door, and hold her at the same time. He walked inside, once he got the door opened, and let the door close behind him, before he turned and locked it. He then began to make his way to the guest bedroom.

His house was a good size, not huge, but not small either. It was a two story, the bottom level having, the living room, kitchen, and laundry room on it. The top floor held the master bedroom, master bathroom, normal bathroom, and guest bedroom. The door lead into the living room which was simply decorated with a couch, love seat, end tables, coffee table, and a lacrama vision set. 

Laxus headed up the stairs, that were pretty much right across from the front door. He headed up the stairs and to the left heading into the guest bedroom. Laxus laid Kinta down on the bed, before taking off her shoes, and then tucking her in. "Night, Kinta." He whispered softly, before leaving the guest bedroom, and shutting the door quietly behind him.

Once Kinta was taken care of, Laxus went into the master bedroom, which was his room, and dug through his dresser, taking out a pair of black boxers, a short sleeve black t-shirt, and a pair of dark gray pj pants. Laxus then headed for the master bathroom, which was connected to his room, to take a shower.

Kinta had stayed the night one other time before this. So it wasn't that strange to Laxus. To be honoest, Laxus liked having her near by, it meant he could keep an eye on her, and if anything happened, he could get to her quicker. 

Laxus entered the master bathroom, and closed the door behind him. He then opened a small closet that held towels, wash cloths, and different bathroom things in it. Pulling out a towel, and a wash cloth, he placed the town on top of his pile of clothes, that sat folded on the sink counter. He then placed the wash cloth on the side of the bathtub.

Laxus had been saving up ever since he joined the guild, putting part of his reward money away after each job. Once he became S class though, and started taking higher paying jobs, it took him no time to earn enough to buy a house. That is how he got this one. He was just recently made S class, about a month before Kinta joined the guild. Come to think of it, his birthday was coming up soon.

Laxus had stayed at the fairy tail dorms when he was younger, but after a few things happened, him disagreeing with his grandfather and other such stuff like that, Laxus decided he wanted a place of his own. Something he had control over, and not just some, but full control. This was why he started saving in the first place.

The master bathroom, from the enterance, had a small closet to the right, that was where Laxus kept his towels, wash cloths, and anything else that he put in there. Further down to the right was the bathtub, it had a shower in it. Across from the tub and in the far left corner was the tollet. Closer back to Laxus and to the left was a large mirrior on the wall, and a long counter top, with a sink placed in the center of it, giving tons of space on either side of the sink. 

Laxus stripped off his clothes, and tossed them to the side, letting them lay in a pile on the floor. He then turned the shower on, and climbed in. Laxus had washed his body off first, and was now working on washing his hair, as his mind thought back to the argument today with his grandfather. He was so tired of just being Makarov's shaodw. 

Laxus soon gave a little smile, as another thought crossed his mind. This time it was of Kinta, and how most of the time she forgot that Makarov and Laxus were related. It always seemed to make her feel bad that she forgot that fact, but Laxus found it rather funny. He was always Laxus in her eyes. Just Laxus, nothing else. He liked that thought. 

He finished washing his hair, and turned off the water, getting out of the shower, and drying off, before getting dressed. He managed to get his boxers on, and the dark gray pajama pants. He then went to put his black t-shirt on, when he heard a scream of terror. Laxus froze what he was doing, as his blue-ish green eyes widened. Before he could say or think anything, he was already moving. The shirt was left on the sink counter. 

Laxus almost tore the bathroom door off it's hinges as he opened it. He then bolted out of his room and down the hall, reaching the guest room within seconds. Opening the door to the guest room, Laxus looked in, standing in the door way. "Kinta, are you alright?" He was worried something had happened to her. When Laxus didn't see the girl on the bed, he really began to panic.

Laxus stood in the door way to the room, scanning the area with his eyes, searching for her. He took in a deep breath, all he could smell was the normal scent of the room, and Kinta. He continued to scan the room, before he spotted a blur coming at him from the corner of his eye. Moving quickly he caught the small thing. 

It didn't take Laxus to long, after he had held the small, trembling bundle of fur in his arms, to realize it was a fox, and even more importantly it was Kinta. He sighed in relief, and hugged her to his chest, as he started to pet her soft fur. "Kinta, i'm here now, what's wrong?" He asked softly. What had scared her so bad?

Kinta continued to tremble, as she tried to bury her face into his chest. 

Laxus sighed softly, shaking his head. He had a feeling he wasn't gonna get anything out of her, not until she calmed down at least. Laxus turned, carrying her out of the guest room, and into the master bedroom. He sat down on the edge of his bed, petting her more. "Kinta, i can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Kinta didn't speak, but she was beginning to stop trembling, which was a plus. 

After a few moments of silence, Laxus gave up trying ot get her to speak. He leaned back so he was laying on his back on one side of the bed. He let her curl up on his chest as he continued to pet her, and kept repeating soft soothing words. LIke it's alright, i'm here, your safe, stuff like that. After a little bit he realized she had fallen asleep on him.

He gave a soft chuckle, and gently picked her up moving her to the other side of his bed. Laying the small fox down, he tucked her in, and then rolled over, pulling some blankets over him. He had his back to her as he soon drifted off to sleep as well.

~*~*~*~ 

Something warm pressing against his back, made Laxus wake up early that next morning. He opened his eyes, and looked over his shoulder to see a sleeping kinta, still in her fox form, curled up and pressed to his back. He gave a soft smile, and was thinking how glad he was he didn't roll over on her. 

Laxus looked back forward, and was watching the leaves blow outside the window. This was the first time Kinta had ever slept with him in his bed. He had to admit it wasn't how he had expected it to go, but he was glad to have her with him, to have her trust him this much. She had really come a long ways with him since she joined Fairy Tail. 

Suddenly he heard her whimper, and he looked back at her to see her nuzzle her muzzle into his back more, as she mumbled out something. "What was that, Kinta?" He asked, as he reached back to pet her best he could. It was not easy to reach her at this angle, and it just made him uncomfortable, but he still managed to pet her, with the back of his hand.

"I-i don't..want to." She mumbled out again as she rolled to her side, and out of his reach. He pulled his arm back, and soon sat up, turning to look at her. What was she talking about?

"Don't want to what?" He asked, watching as she swished her tail, her paws twitching, almost as if she was running. It was then Laxus realized she was still asleep. He chuckled lightly at this, before leaning down, and whispering into her ear. "Kinta, Wake up." 

Her ear flicked once, before her head jerked up, and almost colided with his chin. "You alright?" He asked, pulling his head back, and sitting back up straight. 

Her eyes were large, and he knew what she was thinking. "You scared me last night, and i came to check on you. You had turned into your fox form, and hurled yourself into my arms. So i held you for a while and came back here trying to get you to answer me." He xplained. "You didn't though, you ended up falling asleep, so i let you stay in my room." He told her. "That was it."

Kinta listened to what Laxus was saying, before she let out a soft sigh, and curled up into a small ball. Now that he mentioned it. She vaguely recalled last night. She had woken up from a horrible dream, and it scared her. She remembered Laxus opening the door to the room she was in, and she jumped at him. She also remembered him holding her nad petting her and talking to her, but to her it had all seemed like a dream.

"Kinta, can i ask you something?" Laxus reached a hand out, and gently began to pet her fur again. He loved how soft her fur was. 

"Y-Yeah?" She looked up at him.

She seemed nervous, and he wanted to help her relax, but he wasn't sure how to. He needed to know what had been frightening her before he could even begin to help her. 

"What is bothering you?" He asked her gently. She continued to look up at him, her eyes holding a sadness in them. "You can tell me, Kinta." He added the words in a soft tone.

"i-i get like this f-from time to time. i-it is nothing really j-just memories f-from my past. I-I will be fine, d-don't worry about it." She whispered.

"What happened?" Laxus asked in a gentle tone, as he laid down on his side so he was facing her, and still petting her soft fox fur. 

Kinta thought about it for a moment. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about it, but not talking about it was not helping get rid of these stupid memories, maybe if she told someone then they would leave. Maybe it might help her feel better. She was willing to try. She looked ot Laxus. He had that look in his eyes. That warm caring look, also mixed with that stuborn 'i'm not gonna drop it' look. She then decided she would tell him. "What do you want to know?" She asked.


	5. Scars of the Past

Laxus had been surpised when she asked what he wanted to know. So many questions going through his head, and he wanted answers to all of them, but where to start? His hand had soon stopped petting her fur and came to rest on her back. Going over questions in his head he couldn't pick one that sounded good enough to him. "Why not just start from where you want to." He told her figuring that might give him something and he could ask questions as she went. 

Kinta gave a thought to his words. She couldn't tell him really about her birth guild. Elemental Howlz. It was a guild that was started long long ago before Fairy tail, and before she even exsisted. It also was destroyed before she even exsisted. She was a great, great granddaughter of one of the guild's survivors. Though she never knew that family member she had heard stories of them all the time when she was a kid. 

So where to begin? How to begin without giving her birth guild away? They wanted to stay hidden so she would try to keep them that way. Taking in a deep breath she slowly let it out in a soft long sigh. "When i was young some stuff happened in the place where i lived, it was just a small village, if even that. Due to the problems going on my father took me to another town and left me with a guild that promised ot take care of me. Father would go back and fight to save our village and come back for me, but he never did." She said looking down. That seemed like the best way to answer it. Not a lie but not the full truth either. 

"So your father just left you with an unknown guild?" Laxus asked a bit unsure about what she told him. Who's parent would do that?

"Well, yes he did. Though he wasn't happy about it, though it was safer for me there then in the village." She explained. "See my mother had died earlier that day and my father didn't want to risk losing me as well." Kinta frowned. "He wasn't a bad guy, he just wasn't sure how to protect his family, and did what he thought was best," She paused. "Even now i don't blame him for what he did." She said soflty.

"What killed your mother? What happened in the village?" He asked becoming curious now about that. What would be so bad that a father's last hope was to leave his child with strangers.

She gave a thought on it for a moment. "A battle..." She answered soflty.

"A battle?" He asked.

"Yes. It hadn't broken out when i was there, but it was about to break. The village was becoming divided and one side belived one thing and the other side belived another. Both went against one another's belief and in trying to get the other side to see 'the right path' things just got out of control." She explained.

Laxus was a bit shocked at this. He never had imagined a whole village would get into a war with it's self because of what they believed, but he trusted Kinta and she wans't lying to him he could tell that much. "So what was this guild you stayed with?" He asked moving on to the next part.

Kinta gave a thought over the name but couldn't quite remember it. She hadn't ever spoken the name that much let alone hear it that often either. "I...am not sure what the name is, but it was a mercenary guild." She told him as she slowly sat up on the bed and flicked her tail to wrap it around her, his hand sliding off her back to now rest on the mattress at her paws.

"Mercenary Guild?" Laxus asked even more shocked now. Kinta was not relaly the type to be a mercenary, let alone a fighter. "So did you learn how to fight there?" He asked wondering if something had happened to change her into what he knew now.

Kinta shook her head at his question. "No." She answered looking down at her paws. "I was a female. All females like myself, were taught from an early age that we were as important as dust on the ground. We were not strong, we were not fighters, we were not anything but toys." She flicked her tail at the word. Hating it even to this day.

Laxus was about to ask her what she meant by toys, his eyebrow already twiching a bit at the words she spoke. 

"See when i was younger i was told where my place was, at the bottom. If i wanted to take jobs, i would have to get it approved by a male, and then find two to come with me to babysit me and help out. Any money i got from the job went mostly to them and i got ten percent of it." Kinta explained. "If we wanted to eat, we had to get approval on what we ate, women were supposed ot keep a certain weight and shape. So limited on what we ate. If we wanted to do something we had to ask as well, too much fun and freedom might give us the wrong idea." She sighed.

"That is why you want my approval on stuff.." He spoke more outloud to himself as a realization but Kinta nodded either way.

"I guess it's a habit i haven't broken yet." Kinta said soflty as she looked down. Laxus lifted his hand to scratch lightly behind her ears.

"No need to be saddened by it. That will take time to break, and I'll work with you til it does go away." He told her trying to comfort her a bit.

Kinta nodded to him as she closed her eyes enjoying the attention she was getting from him. When she opened them again she spoke. "As i grew older i learned what my true role was to be. They told us women had two purposes, one was to pleasure the men and two was to bare children, more men to make hte guild strong." She shook her head. "If you disagreed or spoke up or tried to fight back you were beaten back into your place. Things were forced upon us and I was no different." She said a bit ashamed.

Laxus' eyes widened at this before htey narrowed with anger. "Do you know the town this guild was in or the master's name of it?" He asked trying to keep the anger out of his voice. 

"No, the master made us call him master, and never used his name. The town..i never went out in it often so i don't remember..sorry." She answered soflty.

Lucky idiots, if Laxus knew where these men were they would regret ever hurting Kinta, or any person like that really. Trying to focus himself on something else he looked over to her. "So how did you wind up in the forest?" He asked.

Kinta blinked before she realized what he meant. "I escaped one night. I had managed to get out and i ran as far as i could. When i couldn't run anym ore i collasped, everything was black from there on til i woke up in a small shack with the fairy tail healer lady." She explained. She never could remember her name.

Laxus sighed as he got up from the bed. Kinta looked up quickly to watch him as he moved to pick her up. "That took courage to run away you know." He told her as he held her to him leaving hte room. 

"I'm a coward." She replied lowering her ears and tucking her tail.

"Nah, just abused. You can overcome this though. You just need time. We will work together on it alright?" Laxus asked her as he headed into the kitchen and set her down on the table.

She gave a nod. "Alright." She said cheering up a bit. Laxus truely was a great guy. He was the one to show her that not all men were like the men in the guild she came from. Matter of fact the men in fairy tail seemed to be much nicer as well and even feared Erza who was a female. She gave a smile at that thought. Perhaps with Laxus at her side her horrible memories of her past would fade away to nothing.


	6. The Start of the Day

Laxus didn't say much as he dug through his freezer and pulled out a box before setting it to the side and closing the freezer door. He then began to pull out a flat pan sheet and set the oven to pre-heat. Kinta wasn't sure what he was doing, but if she had to guess he was cooking breakfast. 

"What are we having?" Came the little fox's voice hoping she wasn't wrong.

"I figured i would make you baked cod for breakfast this morning. I know you love it, and after last night i think you deserve a little treat." He told her coming over to stand infront of her. "You need to change back though so we can eat, before you get fur all over my table." He joked.

"I never heard you complain about my fur before." She joked back with a shy like smile as she jumped down and changed back to her human form. She took a seat at the table as she smoothed a wrinkle out of her shirt. she wore the same clothes from yesterday, the only knew take over magic she didn't know requipt or anything like that. 

Laxus sat down across from her. "So when did you learn how to use take over magic? Did you learn anything else as well?" He asked.

She gave a strnage look to him before shaking her head. "I learned take over from my mother and father. They both used it as well." She explained. "I didn't ever learn anythiing else though." She admitted a bit shyly. "It makes it hard to take job requests." She added soon looking up at him. 

"I imagine it does." Laxus replied giving a thoughtful look before hearing hte beep to let him know the oven was ready. He got up and placed the fish on the sheet before placing them into the oven and shutting the door and setting a timer. "I can teach you some basic lightning magic if you want." He offered.

Kinta's eyes widened at this, she had been looking out the window when she heard his offer. Now looking towards him she spoke. "Are you sure? I mean i wouldn't want to be a burden on you." She said a bit timidedly.

"You are not a burden, besides i wouldn't mind. I would feel a bit better knowing you can protect yourself." He said coming back over to sit down at the table. 

"T-thank you Laxus." She said excitedly. "I-i will do my best ot not let you down." She said.

"No worries Kinta. Besides i want to teach you basic hand to hand as well." He added.

She smiled at this. She would be able to take more jobs once she knew how to fight better. "So when do we start?" She asked now becoming a bit excited.

"Today. I don't have anything better to do." He told her.

"I-if we start today then i will need to stop by my apartment and get changed." She said soflty. "If that is alright." She added quickly at the end.

"Fine by me." Laxus shrugged. "I didn't know you lived in an apartment. I figured you were in the fairy hills dorms." He told her.

"No, it is nice and all, but kind of crowded." She said soflty. "Where i am at now there is only six apartments, it's a small building." She explained.

"Ah i think i know the one you are talking about. They are not bad apartments i hear." He told her.

"They are not, they are rather nice and i can afford it." She said happily.

Laxus gave a nod to her glad to see she was happy. "Alright then, we will eat breakfast, head out to your apartment so you can change, then we will go and start your training." He told her reaching over to ruffle her hair which made her grunt soflty before giving a bright smile up at him.

"Thanks again Laxus." Kinta told him.

"Don't mention it." He replied.

It was quiet for a few moments before Kinta finally spoke up again. "So Laxus, what magic do you use. Is it just lightning magic?" She asked curiously.

Laxus got up as the timer went off for the fish, hearing Kinta's question as he went over to flip the timer off. "I am a lightning dragon slayer." He told her as he pulled the oven door open and pulled the sheet out.

"Wiat..dragon slayer? Like Natsu? So does this mean..you were raised by a draong?" She asked a bit confused and in awe.

Placing the sheet on the stove top he shut the oven door chuckling at her words. "No, I wasn't raised by a dragon." He told her pulling plates down to get them ready for the two of them. "My father hade a dragon slayer lacrama planted inside me when I was younger. Said I was sickly or something." He muttered as he got her plate ready and placed it infront of her. 

"Really?" She asked a bit shocked. "I have a hard time seeing a sickly Laxus." She said before giving a soft thank you to the plate of food.

"I don't really know his true reasoning, but either way it allows me to use lightning dragon slayer magic." He explained sitting down with his own plate. Though he had made sure the oven was off first before doing so.

"So you really are powerful." Kinta said with awe.

He laughed at her soflty. "Yeah, I guess so. I passed the S class trials right before you joined fairy tail." He told her proudly.

"There are trials?" She asked.

"Yes, though we are not allowed ot talk about them, they change each year, and they are hard." He told her. "Though it is to make sure you are ready to become that rank." He explained.

"That makes sense." She began to eat her fish in small bites having to blow on it so it would be cool enough to eat.


	7. Rise into the Streets

Kinta and Laxus made it to the kitchen. Kinta jumped up on the small kitchen table, and sat down while she watched Laxus looking through cabinets, and the fridge. 

"Well, I've got, eggs, i have bacon-" He stopped when he heard a strange noise come from Kinta, and it hit him. "Oh yeah, you don't like much pork, huh?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"I like some, I mean bacon is alright, i just am not that big into it, nor pork chops. Saucage is not bad either, once again not big on it." Kinta explained. "But i will eat it if i have to." Kinta shrugged. It was one of those things she had to be in the mood for before she ate it. 

"It's alright. I got biscits, cinnamon rolls," He shut the fridge door. "Waffles, pancakes, Cereal." He looked at her to name something off. "I think i have baked cod, all i need to do is throw it in the oven. What do you want?" He asked.

"Cereal is fine with me." She smiled a little. 

"Cereal, huh?" He asked. He then went to get them from the top of the fridge. 

Kinta watched him, noticing for the first time today, that he was not wearing a shirt. "Laxus?" She asked. 

He got his box he was after, and turned placing it on the table beside her. "Yeah?" He asked. 

"Why are you not wearing a shirt?" Her ears were pinned back as she spoke. Her voice soft and shy like.

He blinked at her, and looked down before he remembered what had happened, and laughed. "Well, remember last night?" He asked turning to go get bowls. "i heard you scream, and i went to check on you?" He asked. He heard her make a sound that said she remembered. "Well during that time i had just gotten out of the shower, and didn't have time to put on a shirt." He got two bowls, and went to the table.

Kinta smiled a bit at him and laughed a little. 

Laxus smiled at hearing her laugh, before picking her up. "Now come on, You need to get dressed, before you get fur all over the table." He told her. 

"Excuse me, I never heard you complain about my fur before." She spoke flicking her tail, though her words seemed mean, she had a playful tone to her voice that made Laxus laugh. 

He placed her down in the guest room, and let her go in before shutting the door. "I'll have food ready time you are out." He told her, as he left the door. 

Kinta shifted back into her human form, and got dressed in the clothes she came over in last night. Once she was dressed she walked out of the guest room, and headed into the kitchen, sitting down in her normal spot. 

Laxus was already eating his bowl of cereal, Kinta started to eat after she sat down. It was quiet for a bit, but then Laxus broke the silence. "So, you told me they forced magic energy into you?" He asked.

"Painful stuff." She replied.

"I bet. It didn't feel to pleasant with what i had done to me either." He got her attention there.

"What happened?" She asked.

"My father planted a dragon lacrima inside me. It helps with my magic.." He began to explain the best he could.

She shook her head "Oww.." She murmured, before she went back to eating.

"Either way, I just wanted to know what magic you used.." He tried again.

"Elemental magic." She answered.

"Which type?" Laxus asked.

"I can use most of them. Well, alright five of them." She replied.

"Five?" He asked a bit shocked. 

"Yeah, Atmoskinesis." She answered. When he stared at her she went on. "It's the ability to create, and manipulate the elements, fire, water, air, earth, and lightning." She replied. 

Laxus smirked a bit. "Ah, another lightning user." He asked.

"Oh yeah, you use lightning." She smiled .She hadn't really seen his magic, but she noticed when he got mad lightning swirled around him.

"Lightning Dragon slayer." He smiled. "I use lightning magic, and the lacrima gives me the ability to use Lightning Dragon slayer magic." He explained.

Kinta stopped eating, and dropped her spoon, it landed in her bowl. "Isn't that magic close to being a lost art?" She asked.

"Wasn't Elemental Howlz supposed to be whiped out completely?" He asked.

"Point Taken.." She muttered, going back to eating. It was silent for a bit longer, before Laxus spoke again.

"Why don't you use your magic? You could take higher paying jobs?" He then smirked. "You might even be able to afford that sea food place you like."

She shook her head. "Mostly because when i got alot of magic energy forced into me, it made things worse." She didn't look up at him as she repied.

"How so?" He asked.

"I never learned how to control my magic that well before i left the forest. I hadn't undergone my training. When i got more magic energy it just got harder and harder to control. When they tried to train me i almost distoried a whole village. I refuse to use it." She looked up at him now.

"Hey, No need to do that." He told her. She gave him a funny look so he went on. "I mean. You got a gift there, If you want i can help you learn to get better control over it. You need to start sooner or later, Hiding from it will just make it worse." He told her.

She hesitated, but nodded slowly. He did have a point. Her grandmother's words about being proud of her gift ran through her mind. "I guess you're right." She whispered. "But i don't want to hurt you." She wasn't eating now, and instead was looking at him.

Laxus smiled softly. "You will not hurt me. It takes a lot to hurt me. So no worries, alright?" He asked. She nodded. "We will start later today." He told her.

She nodded once more. "Alright, if you are sure.." She then began to eat again.

After breakfast, Kinta helped wash the dishes, and put them on a drying towel. She, and Laxus then headed out for her house. She needed to change into some new clothes if they were gonna go out training later. 

They walked along together, Her hand in his as they made their way towards her apartment. They got to the large building, and he opened the door letting her in. He then followed after her, and up the stairs. They got to her apartment door, and she unlocked the door, looked back at him. "I uh..." She wasn't sure how to tell him to wait there. 

"What's up, Kinta?" Laxus asked. 

"Do you mind waiting out here?" She asked. 

He laughed a bit. "Oh come on, It can't be that big of a mess, Knowing you it isn't that messy at all. You keep my place clean you know." He looked at her not sure what was with her. 

She slowly nodded, and took in a deep breath. "Right. Alright, um, it's not as big or great as your house.." She warned, as she opened the door, and went in.

"Kinta, that doesn't matt-" He stopped as he followed her in. He looked around at the almost bare rooms. "Kinta..." He looked down to her. 

"Hey, i warned you." She said, as she headed for her closet. 

Laxus walked inside, and let the door shut behind him. He then went exploring. The couch looked rather old, and torn. The seats on the couch were not comfy at all, the springs were visable though the fabric. He shook his head, and looked to the side of the couch. Was that a delivery crate from fairy tail, being used as a side table?

Laxus left the living room, and headed into the kitchen. The apartment it's self seemed really nice, but where was all her stuff? The kitchen was mostly empty as well, it had a fold out table, and two fold out chairs. It had a fridge, and a stove as well. Looking through the cabnets, Laxus found a stack of three plates, two bowls, and four cups.

He continued searching through the cabnets, surely she had food! He searched the fridge, and saw nothing. He had just about searched every cabnet in the kitchen, and now was on the last one. He opened it, and spotted five cans of cheap soup. He picked one up, and read over it, frowning. "Dogs eat better then this crap." He muttered, as he sat it down on the counter, and left the kitchen.

Laxus headed down the hall, leaving the bathroom alone, Kinta was in there. Instead he went into her room. Laxus stopped in the door way leading into her room. His frown deepened. She didn't even own a bed. She had a pile of blankets, and a pillow on the floor. 

"Please tell me you are just moving in, or you have found a new place that you are in the middle of moving to." He called out. 

After Kinta was dressed in some shorts, and a short sleeve t-shirt she came out of the bathroom. "No, I am fully moved in, and i am not moving anywhere. I'm just working on buying stuff a little at a time." She repiled.

"We really need to get your magic in control." He muttered. "How much you paying for rent?" He asked. 

"Uh, about 85,000 jewel." She answered.

Laxus stared at her for a moment, before shaking his head. "You know Fairy Tail has dorms that you can stay in." He offered. Though looking at her face he wasn't sure if she really wanted that. He knew she liked Fairy Tail, but the dorm was much bigger then this place. He sighed. "Alright, well how about this, You move out of here, and move in with me?" He offered.

"What?" She asked. 

"Move in with me. You can help pay for food, clean, and cook. I got the spare room that can be yours." He offered. "It saves you money.."

She shook her head. "I couldn't i would feel like i was bothering you to much." She said.

"No, your not. Kinta, please, I want you to move in with me. This is a nice place and all, but you need money for food, you need some comfort, and don't tell me a hard wood floor is comfortable." He looked to her.

Kinta sighed knowing she wouldn't win. "Alright, If you are sure, i guess i can move in. Though when i save up the right amount i am buying a house." She told him.

"Alright, deal." He smiled. "We will start packing up stuff later today after training, we need to get boxes first." He walked over to her.

She nodded. "So are we ready to head out?" She asked.

"Yup, ready when you are." He took her hand, and let her lead for once out of the apartment, though once outside she let him take the lead back. She was not one for leading people around. She liked to follow. He wondered if that was a result from that one guild she came from.


	8. The Gift

Leaving the apartment, the two headed back into the streets, and off towards Fairy Tail. Laxus was leading the way as usual. Kinta held his hand as the two walked. She was wondering what the training would be like. She also wondered what they were going to Fairy Tail for. She didn't mind stopping by there, but she thought they would head off to do training now. Either way she wasn't really complaining just a bit confsued. 

Laxus walked, listening to the sounds around him. Mostly people just starting out their day, opening their shop stands, and actual stores. He heard some people talking to one another just in the streets, or walking together, or simply just sitting outside at a cafe talking. Things were rather peaceful here.

Looking down to Kinta, he smiled, and wondered if that was a thing she was greatful for. He could guess she was. He couldn't imagine a guild that would do such a thing to their woman. He shook his head as he looked back forward. 

"Laxus?" Kinta asked as she looked up at him. 

Laxus had looked back up to look around some more, before he heard his name. Laxus looked back down to Kinta. "Yeah?"

"After my training is done, and i can control my magic better...do you think, you know. i mean, would i be able to come on a job with you, and your team?" She asked shyly.

Laxus had been shocked at this. He stopped in his tracks, staring at her for a moment. She flinched, and he just pulled her closer to him. He untangled his fingers from hers, and pulled his hand back, only to wrap it around her, and keep her close to him. He didn't want her thinking he was mad at her for asking. 

After a moment he let go, and let her move away. She was staring up at him wanting an answer. "I do not know, we will have to see." He finally gave her a reply, as he reached for her hand, and began to start walking again, her following right after him. 

"What does it depend on?" She asked, as she looked at him more. A little hurt that it wasn't a yes.

"On how hard the job request is that we pick. If we can find a pretty simple one then i am sure you can come along." He told her.

"I can handle my own." She replied in a calm tone. He gave a soft chuckle to this.

"I'm sure you can." He smiled back at her, looking down at the confused Kinta. "I mean-" He looked forward that smile still on his face "-If someone ever makes you mad, all you have to do is change into your fox form, and bite them as hard as you can, Who knows you might break bone." He laughed softly, and looked back to her. He had been teasing her.

Kinta looked to him, and huffed.

He kept smiling "You know i am just messing with you." He went to ruffle her hair, and she smiled a little. "As for your question, Kinta. I will work on training first, See how things go, If you prove to me you can handle yourself, and i won't have to worry about guarding you, and completing the job. Then you can go." He paused realizing that sounded kinda mean. "That is not meant to be taken the wrong way.." He added.

"I know.." Kinta frowned a bit looking down. 

Laxus sighed softly. That was the last thing he wanted to do was make her sad. It was then he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He took a turn pulling her with him. "This way." He told her. 

Kinta grunted at the sudden turn, and followed after him. "What are you doing?" She asked, as they walked into a shop. 

"You'll see." He said with a proud smirk on his face. He was walking around looking at stuff in the store. Kinta was as well, and was beginning to realize they sold bracelets, rings, necklaces, hair bows, ties, some clothes, wallets, watches, perfumes, and colognes.

"What are we here for?" She asked, as she looked around more.

"I don't know. just wanted to stop in, and check it out." Laxus was watching her reactions to different things. He had a plan.

After a bit, Laxus had spotted something, and pointed it out. Kinta looked over to see the silver necklace chain that was kinda think, it was good, and hard to break. Hanging from it was a pretty gem stone that almost matched Laxus' eye color. "It's really pretty." Kinta spoke in a soft tone.

"You think so?" Laxus asked. She nodded. Laxus smiled, and let go of her hand. Kinta looked wide eyed at him for a moment. "Do me a favor?" He asked. 

"What is it?" She asked a bit cautiously. 

"I'm thinking about getting a watch or something for gramps." He told her. It was a lie but Kinta didn't pick up on it. 

"Oh." She smiled, as it seemed like something clicked in her head. "Are you gonna try to make up with him?" She asked a bit excited.

Laxus kinda made a strange grunting sound at this. He didn't see that one coming. "Uh, sure." He didn't really want to make up right now. He was still kinda mad with his grandfather, There was no reason that Laxus should apologize. It wasn't his fault that his grandfather was the master, and was the reason Laxus got over look. Why should Laxus apologize? Or so this is what he thought.

Kinta's smile grew, as she nodded. "So do you need my help picking something out?" She asked.

Laxus shook his head. "No, not really. I need you to head for the guild hall, and tell Mira, and the members in my team, if you can find them, that we are not gonna be taking jobs for a couple days." He then thought about it. "Don't tell gramps about any of the watch stuff, alright?" He asked. 

Kinta frowned. "I-i have to t-talk to the t-thunder l-legion a-alone?" She seemed nervous.

"You can do it, Kinta. They will not hurt you. I promise." Laxus spoke softly to her. 

She slowly nodded, still not sure about this. "D-do you want me to tell t-the master about the not taking jobs?" She asked. 

"Yeah, if you see him, let him know as well. If not then Mira will tell him." Laxus was now trying to think how he was gonna get out of this. Did he really have to get a watch for his grandfather.

"Where do i meet you after that?" She asked. 

"I will pick you up there." Laxus replied. "Now go on." He smiled. 

She nodded, and waved a bye before turning, and leaving the male to pick out what he wanted to get for his grandfather. 

Once she was out of the store, he turned to the shop owner. "Can i get that necklace there, and i guess...a watch." He sighed. He didn't really want to make up right now, but he also didn't want to be a liar in Kinta's eyes. It would hurt her to know he lied to her. He wanted her to trust him, and that meant he had to do this. Damn his big mouth.

~*~*~*~ 

Kinta went straight from the shop to the guild hall. She was happy that Laxus was gonna fix things with his grandfather. It meant Laxus was seeing things a bit clearer in her mind. It meant he was realizing it wasn't his grandfather's fault that Laxus felt the way he did. She was glad he was accepting that.

Walking through the front doors to the Fairy Tail guild hall, she instantly was greeted with loud cheers. From where Kinta was standing, she could see most of the members of fairy tail, were on one side of the guild, cheering on a fight that had broken out. Meanwhile others, that were not watching the fight, were talking, or drinking, some were doing both.

Kinta slowly made her way into the guild hall, looking around some more. She noticed the two fighting were Natsu and Gray. She frowned, why did those two always fight? They were just kids! Well okay, they were maybe thritteen, but still kids in her eyes.

Kinta looked away from the two fighting, and tried to scan the room for Mirajane. Mira was good at passing on messages to the master. Mirajane was also really friendly, that was til it came to Erza. Those two faught almost as bad as Natsu and Gray, if not worse. Mira was a teenager, about a year younger then Kinta.

"Hey Kinta. Are you looking for someone? Laxus isn't here if you are looking for him." A friendly voice from beside Kinta, made her jump. Kinta looked over to see the younger sister of Mira. Her name was Lisanna, she was super sweet, and from what Kinta heard, she loved Natsu.

"I, uh, i-i.." Kinta whimpered, before taking in a deep breath, and letting it out slowly. "I'm not l-looking for Laxus. H-He actually sent me here." Kinta explained.

"Is something wrong?" Lisanna asked.

Kinta shook her head. "He w-wanted me to pass on a m-message to Mira, and his team, and the master if i found him." Kinta replied.

"Oh!" Lisanna smiled brighlty. "I can help you, Come on, I think my sister is this way." Lisanna said, leading the way. Kinta slowly followed. "So what is the message?" Lisanna asked.

"I-he wanted me to tell those i listed off, that we are not going to be taking jobs for a couple days." Kinta said shyly.

"How come?" Lisanna asked.

"La-Laxus said he would help train me, i-in better use of m-my magic." Kinta answered.

"Oh, that sounds like fun! You let me know if he hurts you, and i will tell Mira. She will put him in his place!" Lisanna joked.

Kinta's eyes widened. "N-n-no th-that is n-not-" She was cut off.

"Kinta, relax. It was just a joke." Lisanna smiled to her.

Kinta slowly nodded, and sighed softly trying to relax. Lisanna led them through the guild hall, and over to were Mirajane was sitting at the bar. She was watching the fight from a distance. Kinta looked over to were the two had been fighting, and noticed Erza had broken it up, and was now scolding Natsu and Gray.

"Mira!" Lisanna greeted as they got closer. Mirajane looked over to them, and smiled warmly.

"Lisanna, and i see Kinta is with you. What are you two up to?" Mira asked. Kinta went to speak, but all that she managed to get out was a whimper. Sitting beside Mira was her little brother, Elfman. He was older then Lisanna, and huge.

Lisanna's hand came to rest on Kinta's shoulder, and she smiled. "Kinta has a message to give you. She said it was from Laxus." Lisanna explained.

"Oh?" Mira asked. 

"Yup, He wanted to let a few people know that he is not gonna be taking jobs for a couple days. He is gonna take some time off to train Kinta." Lisanna giggled a little.

Mira smiled brightly at this. "Aww how cute!" She cheered. Kinta looked away, a slight blush on her face.

"That's so manly." Elfman finally spoke up.

"So, why can't Laxus come out, and tell us this himself?" Erza's voice was heard, and Kinta looked over to the red haired teenager. 

"What makes you think you have the right to jump into **my** converstation?" Mira asked glaring to Erza.

"Because i felt like it, got a problem with it?" Erza asked.

"Yeah! So butt out!" Mira snapped.

"Make me!" Erza yelled back. The two started to fight at this pont. Kinta whimpered, and went to back away, but Lisanna grabbed her wrist, and began to pull Kinta away from the fighting females. 

"Come on, You said we had to talk to the thunder legion, and then find the master, right?" Lisanna asked with a bright smile. Lisanna had made friends with Kinta, and found it much like having a shy little sister, only Kinta was older then her, but it was still like a little sister to Lisanna.


	9. Apologies

It didn't take the two long to find the Thunder Legion. All three members were sitting at a table, talking amoungst themselves. Lisanna walked over to the group, dragging Kinta along with her. 

"Last night was pretty fun." Evergreen was saying as Lisanna, and Kinta walked over. 

"Yeah, I will admit that was a crazy idea you had for that float." Bickslow grinned at Evergreen, before looking up, and seeing Lisanna walking over with Kinta. "Ah, if it isn't Lisanna, and our little fox. How are you two ladies doing?" Bickslow asked.

"Bickslow, Please. You will scare the poor thing again." Freed sighed. "We can take her from here." Freed told Lisanna, before looking to Kinta."You can come and sit by me, Kinta." He offered. 

"Where is Laxus at?" Evergreen asked looking to Kinta. It wasn't like their leader to leave her alone. 

"Um, h-he. i-i, uh.." She looked down, giving a silent whine. she was nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Bickslow asked a little worried now.

"What is it? Please tell us." Freed asked in a gentler tone.

"Please, You two back off the poor girl. I will talk to her." Evergreen stood up.

Lisanna was looking up at Kinta. Why was she so nervous around men? Lisanna noticed Kinta didn't talk when she spotted Elfman, there was no reason to be afraid of Lisanna's older brother. He may look big, but he was a soft hearted, kind, and gentle soul. 

"It's nothing serious, Laxus just wanted her to pass on a message. He will not be taking any jobs for a couple days. He wants to work on training Kinta to use her magic better. "Lisanna finally spoke up. 

"Not taking jobs?" Bickslow asked a little shocked.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Kinta whimpered.

"What for?" Freed was softly.

"I-it's m-my f-fault-" She was cut off.

"Oh no, it is not your fault. If Laxus is taking time off to teach you, then you should feel honored." Evergreen replied.

Kinta blinked a bit confused.

"Yes, that means he thinks you have talent, that is worth teaching you how to use." Freed added. "Be proud." Freed said.

"I wonder if this means, she will be part of the team." Bickslow wondered outloud.

"It's about time we get another girl on this team." Evergreen smiled.

"I'm sure she will join once she is trained. Laxus knows skill when he sees it." Freed praised.

"Glad to see you are all okay with my choice." Laxus' voice startled Kinta, but not as much as his hand on her shoulder.

Lisanna had been watching the three talking, before she felt Kinta flinch. The younger female looked up hearing Laxus' voice, and seeing his hand on Kinta's shoulder. Lisanna frowned. He was scaring Kinta. Though Lisanna noticed Laxus had moved his hand off Kinta's shoulder not long after she had flinched. Did he notice as well? Maybe he didn't mean to scare her.

"Hey, Hey it's alright, calm down. It's just me." Laxus spoke to Kinta. 

Kinta looked over her shoulder, and sighed softly. Laxus looked down at Kinta, before spotting Lisanna, and raising an eyebrow.

Lisanna noticed Laxus looking at her, and she smiled. "We've almost got your message passed on. My sister knows, and we just told them. Now we are gonna go find the master." She explained.

Laxus nodded to the younger girl. "No need, I can tell him." Laxus told Lisanna. "Thanks for helping Kinta, I got her from here though." He told the younger female. Lisanna gave a pout like look to him, and he shook his head. "Natsu is sitting over at a table, he looks bored ,Why don't you go check on him?" Laxus offered.

Lisanna leaned over to look at where Natsu was sitting. She smiled and looked back to Kinta. "See ya later, Let me know how the training goes!" Lisanna said, as she let go of Kinta's wrist, and hurried off towards Natsu.

"We will be leaving soon to go start your training. I need to go do something first." Laxus told Kinta, who smiled up at him.

"We will see you later then, Laxus." Evergreen smiled. The two guys nodded in agreement,

Laxus gave a quick nod to the group, before grabbing Kinta's hand, and turning to head off. "I need you to wait outside." He told her.

"Why?" She asked. 

"Because, I'm heading upstairs. You can't go up there." He told her.

"Not even with you?" She asked. 

"No. Not even with me. Now wait for me outside, i won't take to long." He let her hand go, and she left. They had walked towards the stairs together, but now Kiinta was taking the path towards the front door. 

Laxus watched her leave before sighing, and looking up the stairs. He needed to go find his grandfather now. 

Laxus began to climb the stairs. He knew Makarov would normally be down here, but since he wasn't Laxus took a guess to check upstairs. 

Once Laxus was upstairs, he went in search of his grandfather. It didn't take him long to find Makarov doing some paperwork for the moment. He guessed something about distrustion again. 

"Hey Gramps!" Laxus called out, as he walked over to Fairy Tail's guild master.

Makarov looked up from his stack of papers. "What is it Laxus?" He asked. 

"I wanted to give you this." He tossed the box with the watch in it towards his grandfather.

Makarov caught it, and opened it up. He blinked looking up to Laxus. 

Laxus watched Makarov's mouth open, before Laxus huffed. "Don't even bother thanking me." He muttered as he turned. He did it for Kinta, So Kinta wouldn't think he lied, So Kinta wouldn't have a reason not to trust him.   
"  
"Thank you, Laxus.." Makarov told him, before setting the box down on the table. Makarov was smiling, his grandson was trying to apologize. Maybe Laxus was finally seeing things clearly.

"Whatever." Laxus muttered. "See ya later, Gramps." He headed out of the room, and back down the stairs. He still had a box in his pocket, that he was saving for later.

Once he came back down the stairs, he headed for the door, walking outside, and smiling when he saw Kinta waiting on him. Seeing her standing there in the sunlight just made her look amazing. 

He shook his head to clear it, as he headed over to her, and reached down taking her hand. Once again she jumped, but she soon realized who it was this time. "Laxus." She whispered.

"Yup." He confirmed, as he began to lead her along. "Come on." He began to head for the training ground, Kinta following right beside him.


	10. Call It Luck

Kinta sat on the ground panting. They had made it to the training area, which was just a large open clearing in the middle of the forest, near Magnolia. Laxus had been working on teaching her a few basic fighting moves. He wanted her to learn how to defend herself physically, as well as magically. 

"What's wrong, Kinta?" He asked chuckling. "I thought you said you were just as tough as a male was." He teased her. 

Kinta groaned, and feel back into the grass on her back, still panting.

Laxus walked over to her, and looked down at her. "You alright?" He aksed.

"I'll be fine.." She managed to get out. He chuckled more as he reached down to help her up.

"Come on then, lets get some water, and rest then we will try magic." He got her up off the ground, and lead her over to the place where they had some bottled water waiting. 

"I'm beginning to think you're trying to get rid of me." She muttered playfully, before she took a drink of her water.

He laughed at this. "Oh you would know if i was trying to get rid of you. I have been taking it easy on ya." He elbowed her arm lightly.

She sighed heavily, as she leaned to her side, and rested agasint him. He let her as he took a drink of water for himself. "You smell awful." She muttered.

He stopped drinking, and looked down at her. "I am sure i do, I bet you don't smell the best either." He told her joking once more.

"Hey, i'm a lady, you are supposed to lie, and tell me i smell wonderful." She grinned up at him.

He loved seeing her grin like that. She looked like she was up to nothing but trouble, and it was just adorable. She rarely gave that grin though.

"Oh, i'm sorry." He laughed more, and she joined in. 

After a few moments of rest, Laxus got up, from a large log, that once had been a tree, before it feel. This was being used as a seat to sit on and rest. Laxus stretched, looking back to her. "Alright, you ready to show me what you can do?" He asked.

"Magic wise?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah." He watched her look down at her hands in her lap as if she was having second thoughts. "Kinta." He spoke her name, making her look up at him. "You ready or not?" 

She gave a soft whimper "I uh. I just...What if i hurt you?" She asked shyly.

"You won't hurt me, now come on." He offered his hand to her. She reached out taking it and he pulled her up.

Once she was up off the log, he let her hand go, and both headed out for the middle of the training area. They seperated from each other, and went to either side of the training field. "Show me what you got." He smiled, as he watched her nod, and take in a deep breath. He got ready to defend himself. 

Kinta took in a deep breath to steady herself. She then closed her eyes, focusing on her magic. She had mentally worked hard at putting up a bar, a seal of sorts to keep from using so much at once. Though it made it where she could only shift into a fox, for the other would take to much magic energy, and she didn't want to release that much at once. 

Kinta soon removed her mental bar, and opened her eyes. She raised her hand as wind began to pick up. she flicked her wrist once in a circle making sure to keep focus on her moves. 

Laxus watched as Kinta did this. He was far away he didn't feel the wind, so at first he thought she was trying to tell him something. He watched a little longer, before noticing the wind spinning in a cirlce, and building into a tornado. He then saw Kinta jerk her hand over, and he saw the tornado spark with lightning then followed by fire. 

His eyes widened a bit as he watched the strong winds swirling around, a mixture of fire and lightning. The fire seemed to be staying within the wind tunnel, but the lightning was sparking out here, and there. "Impressive.." Laxus nodded. He truely wasn't expecting this. 

Hearing his voice, Kinta turned her head, looking over towards Laxus. At that moment she had lost focus on her magic, and soon lost control over the attack. The tornado began to move, tearing up ground, and causing nothing but distruction in it's path. 

Kinta heard the loud sound of the distruction, and turned to look at what was going on. She tried to regain focus on it, but it was coming so close to her now that it was surely gonna hit her. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact. She knew this was a bad idea.

Something hard slammed into her, knocking her down, and pinning her to the ground. When she opened her eyes, she saw Laxus move to push himself up off the ground. Kinta then looked over his shoulder seeing the tornado heading it's way back towards town. 

She narrowed her eyes, forcing herself to focus as she called out the word "stop!" It took her a little bit longer then she would have liked, but she got control over the attack again, and soon made the thing break. The lightning, and fire burst like a firework, and disappeared while the wind just broke, and went in seperate directions. Kinta soon sighed seeing it was over. 

"Idiot!" She heard Laxus' scolding voice, before getting popped on the head. 

She yelped, and looked up at him with large eyes. 

He looked down at her with gritted teeth, as if he was trying to hold back anger. She could see in his eyes there was a mixture of concern, anger, and..was that fear?

"You run, when something is coming at you, Dodge it, not stand there, and freeze up! You never freeze, that will get you killed! Do you know what could have happened!?" He continued to scold. 

She whimpered. He was standing infront of her, looking down at her. "I-i-i'm s-s-sorry" She whimpered out.

Laxus continued to stare down to her, and noticed she was on the verge of tears. 

"I didn't want to do this! I told you it is dangerous! I can't control it." She sat up, and pulled her knees to her chest. She buried her face in her hands as she tried to fight the tears from coming. Why was she so upset? She knew this would happen. So why? She knew why. Laxus never yelled at her and now here he was. It was his suggestion! It was his fault not hers!

Laxus watched her for a moment, before he looked off to the side, and took in a deep breath, before letting it out in a loud sigh. He then knelt down infront of her. "Kinta.." He spoke softer this time. He reached forward, moving her hands from her face. He saw a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

He frowned at this. He reached forward, and gently brushed them away with his thumb. "Stop crying. You are alright." He tried to sooth.

"Y-Your mad at me." She whimpered, and tried to move away from his touch. 

Laxus shook his head, and reached out grabbing her shoulder. "I'm not mad." He sighed. "You had me scared.." His blue-ish green eyes met her bi colored ones, and he was trapped. 

"Since when does Laxus get scared?" She asked.

"Since he thought he was gonna lose something kinda important to him." He answered. 

"Kinda important?" She asked a bit confused.

"Alright, Really important.." He currected himself, as he closed his eyes to break the hold she had on him. "Kinta, i am not mad. I just thought i was gonna lose you, if that hit you. I didn't think i was gonna get to you in time.." He opened his eyes again to see her staring at him. 

He quickly looked away to try, and hide the growing blush on his face. "Nevermind..just, be careful. Alright? Come on.." He got up, letting her go, and turning to walk back to the log.

"Laxus, hold up. Wait!" She called after him, as she scrambled to her feet, and followed after him. Was he tryiing to say what she thought he was.

Laxus stopped walking, but didn't turn around. 

"What about training?" She asked catching up behind him. 

"We are done for today.." He slowly looked over his shoulder at her. 

She looked up meeting his eyes once again, holding his gaze. "I'm sorry.." She whispered out.

He closed his eyes, and looked back forward, opening them again. "No need to be, now come on." He went over towards the place large fallen tree, where all their stuff was.

"Laxus.." She spoke again following after him. 

He was gathering stuff together, but he did look back at her over his shoulder once more. 

"I-I wanted to tell you som-" She was cut off by him holding up a hand to her to get her to stop. She blinked. Did she really do something wrong. 

Laxus looked back forward, and moved a few more things before he uncovered the small black box.

"Laxus.." Kinta moved closer to him, and reached out slowly putting her hand on his upper arm.

Laxus picked up the small box, and looked over his shoulder to her. He saw the scared, and worried look in her eyes, and his whole form just softened. He wasn't mad at her, he had really been worried she was gonnd die on him. He didn't want to lose his Kinta. 

"I'm sorry.." Kinta whimpered out again.

Laxus turned pulling away from her touch. He saw the hurt in her eyes, but he didn't give it enough time to stay there. He moved wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her close to him. "Kinta. Shh, there is nothing to be sorry about. I'm alright, I'm not mad at you." He whispered into her ear. He gave a little smirk at the shiver he felt run through her body. 

Kinta moved hugging him back, and buring her face into his chest. "Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He hugged her a bit more, before pulling back from her. "Here..." He handed her the small black box once they were apart.

She blinked, and reached forward taking it from him, and looking at it then to him.

"It's yours." He told her, before sitting down on the log.

Kinta slowly opened the box. Her eyes widened as she saw what the box held inside. She shook her head and looked to him. "Th-the necklace from the store today, but y-you didn't have to..i mean..thank you, but still." She wasn't sure what to say.

He chuckled as he watched her. "Come here, and i will put it on you." He told her. She slowly nodded, nad moved forward. 

Once she was sitting down infront of him with her back towards him, he took the necklace from the box, and unclasped it, only to clasp it back once it was around her neck. He let it fall, and hang pulling her ponytail out of the way. "Now turn around here, and let me see how it looks." He told her with a proud smile on his face.

She did just that, and he couldn't help but feel some pride knowing she was wearing something he got her. "It looks beautiful on you." He whispered. 

She blinked, a little shocked at the compliment, before looking down at hte pendant then back up at him. "Thank you..." She whispered. "But you really didn't need to do this." She told him.

"I wanted to." Laxus reached forward, and ruffled her hair. "Now come on. we got to get our stuff together, and head out to get boxes." 

"Laxus?" She asked his name.

Laxus looked back down at her. "What is it kinta?" He asked. 

"I-i welll. Earlier when you said that you almost lost something very important to you..you meant me didn't you?" She asked.

Laxus stared at her for a moment, as if debating rather or not to do something. Finally he made up his mind as he leaned forward so her face and his were only inches apart. "Yes, I did mean you." He whispered softly, before closing the small gap between them. 

Kinta was a bit shocked as she felt his surprisingly soft lips on hers. She blinked a few times before she closed her eyes, and kissed him back.

When she kissed back, Laxus' heart seemed to melt. She didn't reject him, she wasn't afraid, she kissed him back . She liked him. He moved his arms, and wrapped them around her pulling her up, and into his lap, not breaking the kiss while he did this.

Kinta moved her hands, placing them on his chest when she was moved. It was a few seconds after that, that they broke apart. 

"Kinta.." He breathed her name out softly. He looked up, and into her bi colored eyes. Once more his gaze locked on hers. "I really care about you." He murmured.

"I care you too. I really like you, Laxus." She replied as she moved, and curled into his chest, tucking her head under his chin. 

Laxus wrapped his arms around her tighter, and held her close to him. A large smile on his face. "Then from this day forward..you're mine." He told her. Of course she could refuse he wasn't gonna force her, but he had a good feeling she wouldn't refuse.

"As long as i get to claim you as mine, then i don't see a problem with that." She spoke in a soft tone.

He chuckled at this, and shook his head. "I have no problem with that at all." He looked down, and kissed the top of her head. Finally, he could actually call her his, and mean it. 

A few moments past, and Kinta finally pulled her head back. "Laxus?" SHe asked.

"Yeah?" 

"We should probably head home, It's getting close to dinner time now.." She felt her stoamch growl. and she blushed in embarrasment. 

Laxus heard her stomach growl, and chuckled a little. "I'm gonna take a wild guess, and say your hungry?" He saw her nod . He then let her go so she could get off his lap. "Alright, lets head home. I am sure i can find something in my house. Then we need to start packing up your apartment." He told her, getting up, and gathering his stuff. She nodded, and helped. Once they were done, they began to head back to Laxus' house, walking hand in hand.


End file.
